


Around the Fire

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sex Without the Sex, Shore Leave, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Trek V References, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Chekov is asked by Kirk to join he, Spock and McCoy on their shore leave camping trip and ends up spending some quality time with McCoy he wasn’t expecting.





	Around the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is very much based on Star Trek V when Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu and Chekov go to Yosemite National Park for shore leave, but since McCoy/Chekov are my favourite pairing, I decided to write my own little version (with the Alternate Series characters in mind), in which it's only Chekov coming along (no Sulu), Spock and Kirk ditching McCoy, and McCoy/Chekov get some alone time together they didn’t really know they wanted. Rated ‘M’ because I decided I needed a break from writing extensive sex scenes and wanted to focus more on the romantic, fluffy side of things. I hope y’all enjoy!

****Chekov hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Honestly, he hadn't! He just happened to be entering the rec room closest to his quarters one afternoon, fully intending on re-reading his favourite, real hardback novel from home – _Доктор Живаго_  – but quickly discovered Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy all sat around a chess table discussing their upcoming shore leave plans. He stood frozen in the middle of the room, seemingly still unnoticed by the trio and unintentionally began to listen.

"Alright, Bones, where do you wanna go camping? You have somewhere in mind?" Kirk asked, carefully considering his next move against Spock. 

Bones sipped from the glass he was holding, watching the chess game in front of him. "Yosemite National Park,"

Chekov couldn't help but feel interested in their conversation; he had never been camping before and thought it must be rather fun. Regardless, he was being rude, and finally continued through the room to another spare table so he could begin reading. As he passed the group that were still chatting, Kirk noticed him and glanced up with a sunny grin. 

"Hey, Chekov!" He said, causing the other two men to also focus on him.

He blushed. "Hello, Captain, Commander, Doctor," he said meekly. "I was just going to read my book, I will not further disturb your conversation."

"Don't even worry about it! We just decided to take shore leave in California; we're going camping!" 

Doctor McCoy was glaring at Kirk as if telling Chekov about their plans was the worst thing he could possibly do. He then focused his gaze on him, eyes travelling to the book in his hands. "You got many of those hardback books, kid?" He asked, changing the subject.

Chekov's blush only got darker with the doctor talking to him. He always had a small crush on McCoy. There was something so inexplicably sexy about a grumpy, country doctor that behaved as if he were well into his sixties when Chekov knew for a fact he was at least thirty-six. He was incredibly handsome with his dark, neatly combed hair and hazel eyes that Chekov had more than once found himself staring into during medical exams. Even then with McCoy sitting in the rec room, casually sipping his drink and watching Chekov with genuine interest, he felt his knees weaken a little and tried a nervous smile.

" _Da_ , a few; just my favourites from home," he answered, holding up his book to display the title. 

McCoy squinted. " _Doctor Zhivago_ , yeah? Haven't read it myself, but it was one of the more popular Russian novels as far as I know,"

Chekov practically melted. Doctor McCoy was not only willingly engaging in conversation with him but also knew the name of his favourite book  _and_ that it was a classic. He grinned widely with an enthusiastic nod. "Is a fantastic novel. All the best novels were written by Russians. You may borrow it if you like? Once I am finished re-reading it,"

McCoy barked out a laugh, glancing away and sipping his drink again. "Thanks, kid, but I barely know Standard,"

_Oh. Of course. Not everyone knows how to speak and read Russian, Pavel. Idiot._

His blush returned and he nodded quickly. "Of course," he replied. "So, you are all going camping in California? That would be fun, yes?"

Captain Kirk let out a defeated sound. "God  _damn_ it, Spock! How? I totally had you!"

"I suggest you spend more time thinking logically during our games of chess, Captain," the Science officer said, lips quirking in his version of a smile. "Checkmate."

"Whatever... You've never been camping before, Chekov?" Kirk asked.

" _Nyet_ , I haven't; traditionally, at least. I have been to a simulation of a camping atmosphere for primary school in Russia, though I do not imagine is a good comparison." 

McCoy snorted, almost disapprovingly and he offered Chekov a sympathetic smile. "Ain't nothin' like real, traditional camping, kid. Gettin' back to basics in nature is good for the soul. Hope you get to experience it someday,"

"Hey, why don't you come with us?” Captain Kirk suddenly piped up.

Chekov felt his eyes widen. "You want me to go camping with the three of you? I would not want to intrude!"

Doctor McCoy looked positively seething where he sat. " _Jim_ , the kid doesn't wanna go camping with us!" 

Chekov's heart sank. McCoy seemed genuinely annoyed that Captain Kirk had invited him on their shore leave trip which told him he  _did_ only see him as a kid and not an adult that could go on camping trips and flirt with older doctors. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and pulled his copy of  _Doctor Zhivago_  close to his chest defensively (and for comfort).

"Sure, he does!" Kirk exclaimed. "I can't let my alpha navigator go his whole life without a real camping trip! It's settled. Chekov, we leave in a week! I'll sort the paperwork out for your own shore leave, okay? Make sure you pack light but warm!"

Stunned and still having a hard time wrapping his head around what just happened, Chekov simply nodded with a weak smile, still noting Doctor McCoy's sour expression and avoiding looking in Chekov's direction. "Thank you, Captain," he said, his voice small, and quickly left the room.

Deciding he was better off reading his book in his quarters, Chekov returned to them and flopped down onto his bed, opening to the first page. He only managed to get through the first ten before he lost concentration. His mind drifted back to the events in the rec room, and Doctor McCoy's incredibly disappointed face as he realised Chekov was definitely attending his camping trip. 

He also didn't own any appropriate clothing for traditional camping. He was used to only needing basic attire since the Enterprise's heating was regulated to a comfortable temperature at all times. 

Chekov closed his book and slipped off the bed, pacing over to his closet and opening the door to stare at his minimal amount of civilian clothes with a sigh.

" _Ay_ , this is going to be a very interesting shore leave..."

 

* * *

The camping trip didn't exactly start on a good note. 

" _Damn it, Jim!_ " Doctor McCoy swore, hands on his hips and standing over Kirk's rucksack. "You had one responsibility for this trip and that was to bring food! How could you possibly forget  _that_?"

"I swear I put it in there, Bones!" He said defensively. "Look, it was an honest mistake and I'm sorry. Did anyone else bring food?"

Spock, who was standing nearby and inspecting some sort of plant, glanced up at them to gravely shake his head. "Apologies, Captain, though I did bring what was required of me; our sleeping quarters," he said, gesturing at the pile of tents still needing to be set up.

"I'll hazard a wild guess that you didn't bring anything, either, kid," McCoy grumbled. "Y'all're lucky I thought to bring stuff to make baked beans  _and_ that I know the secret McCoy recipe."

Chekov pursed his lips together at the assumption Doctor McCoy had made (even if he was right). The fact that they had only been at Yosemite National Park for a mere ten minutes and McCoy was already picking fights with everybody was enough for Chekov to wish he had declined Captain Kirk's original offer to come along in the first place. He was considering telling McCoy this but decided against it when the doctor briefly glanced at him with a pained expression, his eyes sad. He wondered what that was about. He would ask the Captain later.

"Alright, we should set up camp," Kirk said with a weary smile. "Spock? You wanna help?"

"Of course, Captain,"

Chekov watched them as they began assembling the tents together, Kirk poking fun at Spock any chance he got and the other man turning light shades of green with each joke. McCoy seemed to be digging around in the fire pit and muttering grumpily to himself. Chekov sighed and decided maybe he ought to offer some help in an attempt to cheer the doctor up. He approached McCoy with nervous regard and wrung his hands together. 

The doctor looked very handsome in his civilian clothes. He had chosen dark blue jeans with hiking boots, a plain black t-shirt, and a pale denim jacket that's collar was lined with white sherpa fleece. A paisley neckerchief was tied around his neck; the only part of McCoy's outfit that Chekov found both perplexing and attractive. He wondered what the point of it was.

Doctor McCoy glanced up and furrowed his brows. "Oh, it's you," he said without tact.

Chekov clenched his fists, biting his tongue. "Do you need help with your fire?"

"Firewood'd be nice," McCoy grunted. "Think you can manage that?"

Crossing his arms with a curt nod, Chekov marched toward the forest of pine trees surrounding their campsite. He didn't understand how Doctor McCoy could be so rude to him when he had done nothing – that he could think of – to offend the older man in the first place. It was as if his mere presence was what was bothering McCoy and Chekov suddenly felt very determined to find the most perfect firewood that he could if it meant the doctor would so much as even smile at him.

He wandered around the woods for a while, picking up any large sticks or kindling he deemed campfire worthy. A fairly cold breeze rushed through the trees and Chekov shivered a little, his legs feeling the temperature drop the most. He regretted only owning a pair of thin, slim fitting black jeans as they didn't seem to be trapping in a lot of heat. His jacket, on the other hand, was ridiculously large and puffy, lined with thick fleece and completely snow-proof. It was his favourite winter jacket to wear at home in Russia. At least he had picked one sensible item of clothing.

After what must have been at least fifteen to twenty minutes, Chekov had plenty of firewood in his arms and decided to head back to camp. The sun was starting to set, and McCoy was still there, seated on a log by the fire pit quite literally staring off into the distance. It wasn't until Chekov was standing right next to him that he shook himself out of his trance-like state to turn to him. He regarded the pile of sticks and kindling in Chekov's arms with a slight raise of his brows and an approving nod.

"Not bad, kid," he said gruffly, rising from his spot and taking a small armful of wood from Chekov. "Thanks."

_Yes! Some praise, finally!_ Chekov smiled to himself and began helping McCoy place the small logs and sticks in the firepit, mirroring his every move since he had no clue at all of how to build a fire. They completed their task in silence, which Chekov wouldn't normally like but he was growing to accept that Doctor McCoy favoured his solitude and didn't really want to irritate him any further on their trip. It wasn't long before they had a roaring fire; a real one, made with matches and oxygen. Chekov stood back from the pit to smile proudly at their efforts, feeling warm and cosy as he watched the glowing oranges and yellows. It really was very entrancing.

"Is a very good campfire," he said triumphantly with a coy glance to McCoy.

The doctor nodded but didn't smile. "Guess I'd better start on supper... Uh, don't suppose y'know where Jim and Spock disappeared to?"

Chekov hadn't even noticed their absence and quickly glanced around to discover that indeed, the two were nowhere to be seen. He felt a sense of dread run through him at the thought of his Captain and superior officer lost in the enormous forest around them with no supplies or warmer clothes. He immediately reached for his communicator but McCoy laughed at him. 

"It's okay, kid, they didn't wander off without lettin' me know," he said reassuringly. "I just figured they'd be back by now and they didn't say where they were headed, so I thought maybe you'd bumped into 'em."

Chekov shook his head. " _Nyet_ , no. They will be okay? Should we look for them?"

"Nah, they took their packs with them. If they don't show up in a few hours, we'll try to get in contact, alright?"

" _Da_ , okay,"

Chekov agreed that was a safe enough plan, though he was really hoping Kirk and Spock were alright wherever they were. He didn't doubt his Captain, though, and was sure the two would return soon, so he settled himself on the log by the fire. He watched as Doctor McCoy began pouring containers of beans into a large, cast-iron cooking pot he must have brought with him. He then added a thick, dark coloured liquid, and what looked like ketchup and mustard along with five cups of water. He placed the pot on a metal tripod that was placed over the fire and began stirring at the mixture with a wooden spoon. When he seemed satisfied with how that was going, McCoy reached into his rucksack and produced a bottle of what Chekov assumed was whiskey.

McCoy smiled to himself as he looked at the bottle. "Nothin' like some proper Tennessee whiskey," he said, glancing up at Chekov. "This is the secret ingredient to the McCoy baked beans recipe, so you'd better not go blabberin' about it to everyone, ya hear?"

Chekov could only grin, pleased he was let in on such a secret. "I cross my heart, Doctor,"

He watched Doctor McCoy pour a small amount into his pot of beans and then stir before placing the lid on and retrieving two enamel mugs from his bag. They were blue and yellow, and McCoy handed the gold coloured one to Chekov with a hint of a smile in his eyes. He held up his bottle in question and Chekov nodded eagerly, looking forward to spending time sipping whiskey with the doctor and perhaps even chatting, getting to know each other better.

Some more silence passed between them as they sat on the log, watching the fire roar and slowly cook their dinner. Chekov had no real idea of how long it even took to make baked beans with a campfire but he also found he didn't care. Doctor McCoy had been right about camping being "good for the soul". As much as he preferred loud, socially stimulating circumstances, he found he was genuinely enjoying the sounds of nature around him. Chekov had such a busy, full mind and being able to sit still in the middle of a forest hearing nothing but the crackling of fire, some insects chirping and the occasional bird call, was incredibly peaceful and refreshing.

He stole a glance at McCoy who looked equally content, drinking some more of his whiskey. He swirled the contents of his cup before draining it and reaching for the bottle, offering Chekov the same after he had poured his own drink. He accepted, though his head was already starting to swim from his previous cup and he felt mildly embarrassed to be such a lightweight of a Russian. It was excellent whiskey, though, and Chekov decided he may as well enjoy it whilst it was being so generously donated.

"I am sorry that the Captain invited me to your camping trip," Chekov said suddenly, surprising himself.

McCoy cleared his throat. "Not your fault, kid. Jim does what Jim wants."

"I know you did not originally plan for me to come, but you have seemed nothing but disappointed since it was decided. I am really this much of a burden?"

He had finished his second whiskey already and was feeling much more confident than he had earlier, speaking his mind with ease. He watched Doctor McCoy stare into the fire for a few moments before letting out a deep, exhausted sigh. He turned to Chekov with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Chekov," he said, finally using a version of his name. "Truth be told, I didn't want ya to come... but not 'cause you're a burden or anythin' like that. I just... Well, I planned this trip with the idea that I'd only be with my two closest friends; that we'd spend some quality time together. I wanted to go camping 'cause... my Daddy and I used to go a lot when I was a kid. I was kinda hopin' to relive some of the memories with those closest to me. It's really nothin' personal,"

McCoy stared off into the distance again, the sad look in his eyes returning. Chekov felt a little guilty for having imposed on what was clearly a very personal occasion for Doctor McCoy, though there was one thing he didn't quite understand and given the alcohol in his system, there was barely a chance of stopping himself from asking.

"What do you mean when you say you want to 'relive some of the memories'? Your father could not have come to this camping trip?"

The doctor closed his eyes for a brief second and then inspected the contents of his mug. "He passed almost two years ago, so... no,"

Chekov felt like the worst person on the planet. Not only had he intruded upon Doctor McCoy's shore leave with his 'two closest friends', the camping trip itself had been in commemoration of his deceased father. The taste of whiskey burned like acid in the back of his throat and he had half a mind to go behind a tree and vomit it all up. He remained seated on the log, though, hating the silence that was suddenly even more deafening than before until finally, he had the courage to look at McCoy again.

"I am so sorry, Doctor." He bowed his head shamefully. "I did not know. I would not have come if knew. I hope I have not ruined your shore leave..." 

He felt a strong, warm hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze. "Hey, now, there's no need for that. I haven't exactly been welcoming... especially since it's not your fault. Besides, you're actually pretty good company," McCoy said gently. "At least you didn't run off with Spock to go make out among the pine trees." 

Chekov felt his mouth curve into a wide grin and giggled. "You really think they are doing that?"

"Without a doubt," the doctor confirmed with a light chuckle.

Chekov laughed some more and started to relax knowing the tension between them had finally been lifted. They shared a third drink together and Chekov was well and truly feeling tipsy. He found himself staring at McCoy much more frequently and probably longer than what was necessary but really didn't think he could help it when the doctor looked as rugged and sexy as he did. In fact, he needed to tell Doctor McCoy just that right away.

"Your hair," he said, slurring a little. "Not normally this messy, no?"

"Uh..."

"And your face is usually clean shaven without stubble,"

McCoy's face was colouring. "Well, y'know, I do try to put effort in at work; gotta look respectable as a doctor," 

" _Da_ , yes, but if you ask me, you look very handsome with messy hair and stubble; you should do it more often."

Doctor McCoy quickly glanced down at his hands and Chekov saw the faintest hint of a smile. He didn't respond, though, just sipped at his whiskey and looked on at the campfire. Chekov thought he had embarrassed the doctor and therefore made a fool of himself until McCoy suddenly slipped down on the log so he was seated on the ground with his back resting on the wood. He smiled properly as he stared up at the stars that were glinting beautifully in the night sky.

"Thanks, Pavel," he finally replied.  

Chekov beamed at the use of his first name and joined McCoy on the ground, also gazing at the magnificent view above them. He could very clearly see the Milky Way and despite having a career that operated in space, still found himself absolutely mesmerised. He turned to McCoy who he discovered was already looking at him and blushed with a smile. 

"You were right about camping," Chekov said quietly. "This is the most relaxed I have felt in a while."

Doctor McCoy's face softened, his hazel eyes gentle and kind. "Glad you're enjoyin' it. These stars are really somethin' else, huh?"

" _Da_ , astronomy is the best science; it was invented in Russia,"

The doctor laughed heartily, grinning at Chekov and looking genuinely happy for the first time that day. "You're ridiculous, kid, y'know that?"

"But in the good way, yes?" 

Chekov was staring at Doctor McCoy's lips, not even trying to be subtle at this point and he watched the older man gulp nervously. "Definitely," he answered, slowly closing the space between them.

Their mouths finally came together and it was breath-taking. McCoy was a gentle, experienced kisser in comparison to Chekov who admittedly was still finding his way when it came to intimacy, and he hoped that maybe the doctor would teach him a thing or two in that area. His kisses were deep, slow and passionate. Chekov heard himself moan when McCoy skilfully slipped his tongue into his mouth and pushed at the doctor until he was leaning his back against the log again. In one swift movement, he had climbed onto Doctor McCoy's lap, straddling him and slipping his fingers into his hair. 

McCoy sighed into Chekov's mouth and brought his hands down to rest on his waist, tugging him forward a little closer. Chekov suddenly became very conscious of how hard he was in his already too tight jeans and whimpered a little when McCoy's own erection brushed against his. They broke apart, panting and keeping their eyes locked together. Chekov licked his now swollen lips and wriggled on McCoy's lap again for another jolt of pleasure. 

"Maybe we oughta move to my tent," the doctor said huskily.

Chekov nodded in agreement. "Oh! But what about Jim and Spock? And your beans?"

McCoy smirked a little and glanced at the four separate tents. "I'm sure they'll all be fine," he drawled. 

_Yes, right; of course they would be._ Going to Doctor McCoy's tent was much more important, anyway. It may be Chekov's one opportunity with the older man and he definitely wasn't going to throw it away. He rose from McCoy's lap and reached for his hand when they were both standing, allowing himself to be led over to the small, one-man tent which Chekov assumed must be McCoy's. 

Inside, with everything zipped up, Chekov laid himself down on McCoy's navy blue sleeping bag and shrugged out of his jacket, eagerly awaiting the doctor to join him. He did, holding himself over Chekov but not laying on top of him. They kissed some more, this time with more urgency and it wasn't long before they were rutting desperately against each other and pulling off items of clothing. They were both down to their underwear when McCoy pulled away and rolled off onto his side, facing Chekov. He stared at him, eyes raking over Chekov's much smaller, youthful body and stroked his fingers down his chest and abdomen. 

"Pavel... You should know, I haven't done this in a while," he said, looking vulnerable. "I'm kinda nervous; twenty-two is still really young..."

Chekov kissed him firmly. "Leonard... May I call you that?" He received a curt nod. "Leonard, is okay that you are nervous. Me too; very. I want you so much and that is why I am nervous. I am twenty-two? Well, you are thirty-six,"

"We'll take it slow," Leonard murmured. "Want you too, Pavel..."

"Call me Pasha,"

Leonard did call him Pasha, many more times, and they were usually accompanied by moans. They spent the next hour and a half exploring each other's bodies, both so different, yet so equally eager and full of desire. They kissed and stroked, licked and sucked, until eventually Pavel was positively begging for Leonard to just  _"hurry up and fuck him"_. It didn't last all that long due to their extended foreplay but was still unlike anything Pavel had experienced before. They came simultaneously, a first for him, panting and whimpering the other's name before sagging together on the sleeping bag, attempting to catch their breath. Leonard cleaned them up with his boxers and pulled Pavel into his arms, holding him close and secure, kissing his forehead with a contented sigh. 

They fell asleep, all thoughts of Spock and Kirk, and the beans, completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Pavel opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the sun shining through the green fabric of Leonard's tent.  _Leonard_. He quickly glanced beside him to discover that the doctor was no longer on the sleeping bag and felt his heart drop. Had he regretted last night and left in a hurry to get away from Pavel? He really hoped not and quickly pulled his jeans on along with his shoes and Leonard's denim jacket, zipping it to protect himself from the cold. 

He exited the tent to find the doctor knelt by a new campfire and boiling water in a smaller pot on the tripod. He was dressed in fresh clothes – a red flannelette shirt and jeans – and seemed to be preparing to make coffee. Pavel noted the larger pot from the night before sitting on the dirt beside the fire pit, lid off and containing what looked like (surprisingly) edible beans. Had Leonard gotten up in the night and saved them?

Speaking of, the doctor suddenly turned and noticed Pavel, breaking into a wide smile when he realised his jacket had been stolen. Relief washed over Pavel and he grinned back, stepping over to the fire and inspecting the pot of beans. They smelled terrible and looked burnt now that he was up close.

"Did you save them?" He asked and his stomach rumbled. 

Leonard shook his head ruefully and produced a granola bar from his rucksack. "Here, eat this. I always bring hiking snacks," he explained. "Don't tell Jim, though. He can suffer for forgettin' everythin' else. Coffee?"

Pavel nodded with a giggle. " _Da_ , please. Have they come back?"

Leonard busied himself making their coffee, handing Pavel his mug from the previous night and nodding his head over at Jim's tent. "Very early this mornin'. They were pretty damn noisy, actually, I'm surprised they didn't wake you, too."

"Oh,  _nyet_ _._ I was how you say... ' _out like a light_ ',"

Leonard chuckled and they sat together on the log, warming their hands with their coffees. Pavel took his first sip and relished in the bitter taste. He looked at Leonard who was being his usual quiet self, watching the fire and drinking his coffee, only now he had a smile playing on his lips and his eyes seemed happy. Pavel couldn't help but to think that he was the one causing so much contentment. 

"Should we tell them?" Pavel asked suddenly and Leonard gave him a quizzical look. "The Captain and Spock, I mean. About us?"

"Oh, uh... Well...  _Is_ there an 'us'?" 

Pavel's stomach coiled at the words. "You do not want there to be?"

Leonard was silent for a while but kept their gaze steady. Those gorgeous, hazel eyes of his had changed from happiness to what seemed like fear. Was he scared to be with Pavel? Was he ashamed? Did he only want a one-night stand but was trying to protect Pavel's feelings? He needed to know; needed closure of what would happen from here on.

"Leonard, please give me an answer," he said, a little more desperately than intended.  

The doctor moved closer and rested his hand on Pavel's knee. "I want there to be; very much. You're damn incredible, Pasha; so gorgeous and smart and funny. I guess I just don't see why you'd want me... I also haven't dated anyone since my divorce, so I'm honestly terrified. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to keep up with a 22-year-old? I'm gettin' old, Pasha. That doesn't bother you?"

Pavel placed his coffee down and took Leonard's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "You are just as gorgeous, just as smart and yes, just as funny. I think you are so handsome and so kind and I like you getting old. I am young, but I am not getting younger. I have wants and needs and I know you will provide them, just like I will for you. I think we should try, even if we are scared."

Leonard's eyes had misted and he hastily rubbed the heel of his palm at a stray tear. He nodded and leaned in for a kiss that Pavel welcomed enthusiastically, using his free hand to grasp the doctor's face and pull him even closer. A wolf whistle sounded and they broke apart to twist around and look over at Jim's tent where he and Spock had emerged from, half dressed.

Spock arched an eyebrow at them. "Fascinating."

Jim was grinning like an idiot and Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright, get it over with," he said with a sigh.

"Ah, Bones! I'm so happy for you, man!  _Finally_ , you grew some balls!"

Pavel, though confused, began to giggle in his own happiness and embarrassment. "What is he talking about, Leonard?"

"Seriously?” Jim gaped. "You haven't even  _told_ him?”

"Jim, I swear to God, if you don't shut your damn mouth right now, I'll - " 

"Leonard,” Pavel said quickly, interrupting him. "You have wanted me before last night? That is what the Captain is saying?"

The doctor was bright red, still glaring at his best friend. "Yeah. I'd planned on tellin' you myself but apparently I've been blessed enough for Jim here to do it for me," he said irritably. 

Pavel was ecstatic. He felt like he was glowing. To know that Doctor Leonard McCoy had been attracted to him all along, before their camping trip and had been working up the courage to do something about it, was the best news Pavel had heard in his entire Starfleet career. He beamed at Leonard and pulled him into another hard, searing kiss, completely disregarding his captain and superior officer that were clearing their throats and by the sounds of things, re-entering their tent.

Leonard pulled away after a few more minutes and stroked the swell of Pavel's cheek. "So... It's official then? We're... boyfriends, or whatever?"

He grinned so hard that his face hurt. " _Da_ , boyfriends,"

Pavel pressed up against Leonard's side, resting his head on his shoulder and gazing into the fire in front of them. Leonard brought his arm around him and they sat quietly, enjoying each other's company, finishing their coffee. Soon, they went back to Leonard's tent for another round of the previous night and afterwards, Leonard was the first to fall asleep, looking content and cosy and peaceful with Pavel in his arms. 

He smiled to himself and stroked the older man's face as he slept, feeling his own body sink deeper into exhausted slumber.

Camping; it was good for the soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I wanted to add for post-reading:  
> \- I have never in my life been to Yosemite (but it's a holiday goal of mine!)  
> \- I have never cooked traditional baked beans over a campfire in a Dutch oven, so I winged writing it and intentionally made it so they were forgotten and therefore ruined.  
> \- I was actually going to write a scene in there where McCoy/Chekov talk about McCoy's father and how he passed, but decided against it as I don't think McCoy would open up about it so soon.  
> \- I hope my Star Trek V references were enjoyed, though I will add, I am yet to actually sit dow and watch it, I merely knew that the camping scene was a thing and wanted to use the idea! (And their outfits, with the exception of my change to Chekov's jacket).  
> \- I picked Doctor Zhivago because I googled 'famous Russian books', nothing special about that choice unfortunately.  
> \- I couldn't help myself but to put an established Spock/Kirk relationship in, mainly because I wanted to focus on McCoy/Chekov interactions and have an excuse to get rid of the other pair.  
> \- If you think the rating needs to be raised to 'Explicit' please let me know!  
> \- Also, apologies for my possibly poorly written Spock (he's a weak point of mine!)
> 
> Regardless, I hope y'all like this! It was very fun to write!


End file.
